Perfecting the Imperfect
by Catfisha
Summary: A new threat has risen amongst the Naruto world. She's never been known, but she will soon grow to be abundantly known. She plans to re-shape humanity to her will, and perfect the imperfections of the human race. Once she meets the snake sannin Orochimaru, however, they form a deadly bond. A deadly bond that could change the fate of humanity itself.
1. The Past

_It'd been a peaceful night within the small, minor village of Getsugakure, The Village Hidden Under the Moon. _

_Within the estate of the Mitsaki family clan, the two newest, unfortunate Jinchuriki daughters lay in rest within their shared bedroom. Aged ten and fourteen, Kasha and Lunar Mitsaki had just been managed to tumble into the depths of unconsciousness. Kasha, aged fourteen, sat up as she heard a subtle thump from the outside hall. The young Kasha's brown eyes had been narrowed in a protective fashion, eyeing her peacefully sleeping sister to her right. The subtle thump had become many subtle thumps, it sounded as if someone was running. Perhaps multiple people. However, it sounded as if they'd been trying to be quiet about it. Was someone intruding on their estate? _

_Lunar sat up as well, eventually being woken up as well from the disruption, due to her superior sense of hearing. Within Lunar a fierce, demonic white feline by the name of Sukara dwelled. It controlled the power of mist, and seemed to be relatively docile within the young girl. Kasha's demon, however, was a different case. _

_The twin-headed, black wolf that dwelled within Kasha was nothing short of hostile towards it's host, and the rest of humanity. His brute power relied heavily on shadow. His was was Mizelft. _

_For the entirety of Kasha's so far short life, she struggled with Mizelft violently for control over her own body. All Mizelft wanted was her body, and to openly control it for his own heinous purposes. _

_Kasha, also being gifted with superior hearing due to her demon, continued to listen intently. The two Jinchuriki sisters had drastically different exterior traits, due to their demons. _

_Kasha had coal black hair, while Lunar had beautiful, long, silver hair that tumbled down to her waist. She bore the most beautiful of crystal blue eyes. Kasha, on the other hand, held milk chocolate brown eyes._

_The two sisters looked at eachother, eyebrows knitted together, and slowly rose from the comfort of their beds. _

_It was then that they grew rooted to the spot. _

_An earsplitting shriek of death, belonging to none other than their mother, filled their ears, and every hallway of the estate. Lunar's young hand gripped her older sister's, her blue gaze turning to her protector for answers. Without meeting her younger sister's gaze, Kasha replied, "I don't know, Lunar. I don't know." A pause, and then, "... Stay here." _

_Lunar wouldn't release her protector's wrist, "No, don't leave me! Please!" _

_Kasha turned to her sister, cupping her pale face in her hand, getting down on her knees to meet her sister eye to eye. "Lunar, trust me. I'll be okay. I'm just going to look outside for a minute and see what's going on. Mizelft will protect me." _

_Small tears pooled around Lunar's eyes, "You won't come back. I just know it. You'll be killed. _You're _supposed to be protecting _me!_" She cried, gripping at her elder sister tighter. She wasn't planning on letting her go for the life of her. Kasha sighed, then leaned in to kiss her beloved sister on the forehead. "I'll be back. Hide in that corner." With a harsh tug, Kasha released herself from Lunar's grasp. "Tell Sukara to protect you with her mist."_

_Before Lunar could further protest, Kasha left her alone in their room, sealing their bedroom door behind her. Lunar did as she was told, and shrouded herself in Sukara's mist, giving her the advantage of invisibility. Sukara's comforting, gentle voice rang through her host's young mind. "Lunar... Be still. Be calm. Dry your tears..." Tears pooled down Lunar's face, trying to keep her sobs silent. _

_Kasha, outside in the hallway, saw nothing. In fact, everything had gone completely silent after that ear splitting scream. Kasha cautiously wandered the dark, empty estate, anxiety filling her young body. However, she was brave. She trekked onwards. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw an insidious trail of crimson around the wooden corner. Kasha followed it, the crimson trail leading her to her fate. _

_Once she turned the corner and walked about ten feet down the hallway, she turned another corner, and a horrified look grew on her pale face. _

_They were all dead. _

_All of them. _

_In front of her, she saw the bodies of her dead family scattered in literal bits and pieces. Torsos, legs, arms, heads... Everywhere. They'd all been mauled._

_The large, wooden room that the bodies had rested in had gotten a new crimson paint job. Kasha was rooted to the spot, unable to move from shock. Where was her mother and father? _

_Who did this?_

_Why?_

_**Why?**_

_Kasha forced herself to move, darting back down the hallway, her feet slipping against the crimson substance of her family, causing her to slip face first into it. She got up and dismissed the bloody mess of her family all over her, and continued onwards. Suddenly, and arm shot out from one of the passing rooms, and yanked Kasha into it's depths. Kasha squirmed and thrashed violently, until a familiar "Shh..." filled her ears. Kasha coal-haired mother clung to her tightly, a finger pressed to her lips. "Hush, my dearest. They're still here... Looking for you and Lunar." She said, her voice shaking, her breathing uneven. Kasha jolted from her mother's grasp to examine her. She found a massive gash down her mother's side, relentlessly oozing blood on to the wooden floor. Kasha's eyes went wide, "Where... Is father?" _

"_He's out, trying to fight the intruders."_

"_Who are the intruders?"_

"_We don't know. They seem to be an independent group of ninja. They have no headbands. But they're so... Powerful. They seem to have a goal..."_

"_Mother, you'll die of blood lose. You left a trail of blood all the way down the hallway." _

_A silver saber of fate, then, plunged straight down into the loving face of Kasha's mother. Straight down the middle, starting from the top of her head. _

_Kasha's eyes went wide with horror._

_Kasha's mother didn't scream for her death, only gave Kasha one final, sweet smile as the blade made a second plunge straight through the woman's heart._

_Kasha's mother collapsed forwards, her head falling on Kasha's lap. The large man behind her mother's corpse, heavily hidden by the shadow of the doorway, held his saber above his head. _

"_Ah, finally... We've found one of the little demon children. Your blood will taint my blade, just as your mother's has!" Kasha easily dodged the strike of his saber, seeing the symbol of the crescent moon on the hilt of his blade. _

"_No... You... You're all of our village? But why?"_

"_Our lord Kage has requested that we... Clean house. Your demon worshiping family needed to be exterminated. Especially you little Jinchuriki freaks." _

"_Demon worshiping?" Kasha questioned, shoving her mother's corpse off of her, backing away from the man, who only continued to approach her._

"_Oh... You don't know, do you? Heh. Such a sad death of unknowing." _

_He swung his saber again, and it had been mere inches away from plunging into Kasha's heart before something stopped the blade. _

_Kasha's young body, suddenly, had become encased in a mysterious, black substance. It was not opaque. _

_The whites of Kasha's eyes had become clouded with black, and her eye color had swiftly changed to a vicious amber. Kasha narrowed her eyes, and a sick grin spread across her face as the blade, which had plunged into the chakra surrounding Kasha's body instead, easily dissolved like butter in boiling water. Kasha's voice had become horrifyingly distorted with the voice of the demon that dwelled within her. _

"_Pitiful humans... Thinking simple toys can save them..." Mizelft's conscience had taken over Kasha's in an instant. He felt that it was time to intervene. _

"_How unfortunate that I wasn't the one to slaughter this entire family for myself. However, it is time for you, and your pitiful comrades, to meet their ends at my power." Kasha's arms swung forward, the black chakra encasing her small arms shooting forwards in a spike, jabbing straight through the man. She swung her arms, once the chakra had been stabbed within him, apart. Which, subsequently, ripping the man in half. _

_Kasha's possessed body darted through the estate, viciously ripping apart all hostile figures, leaving entrails scattered amongst the estate's walls and floors. _

_Kasha's own body had been drenched in crimson from multiple human beings._

_Kasha, within her body, fought against Mizelft. _

_She wanted to see if Lunar was still safe desperately. _

"_Please, Mizelft, this isn't the time for this!"  
"Oh, but my dearest host... This is the time for "this." All of your enemies lie dead because of me. Your father and beloved sister are now safe. You may thank me later." _

_Kasha, with a burst of sheer willpower, overcame her demon. The chakra around her absorbed back into her, her facial transformations reverting._

_She frantically darted through the halls, slipping and falling in blood once again on the way, dashing back to her and Lunar's room. _

_She slammed the door open, only to see likely the most horrifying scene that she'd seen for the night. _

_She saw the broad figure of her father, holding Lunar against himself, with a kunai to his youngest daughter's throat. Kasha stood in the door way, frozen in place, but her eyes had been narrowed into an absolutely hateful scowl. _

"_Let. her. go." Kasha demanded, her teeth clenched. _

_Their father, also coal-haired and brown eyed, shook his head. _

"_I can't do that, Kasha. You and your sister need to be killed."_

_Kasha crouched defensively, prepared to make some sort of an attack against her own father. "You're insane! What are you even talking about?!"_

_He eyed Kasha, noting the blood all over his eldest daughter. _

"_Did you kill them all, Kasha? Or did Mizelft?"_

"_WHAT does that even matter!?"_

"_You standing in front of me, drenched in the blood of every human being in this estate, only proves my point. Before you and your sister die, I'll at least spare you the truth. Because I love you both..." He sighed, and continued. But Kasha was barely willing to hear it. She merely wanted her sister to be safe. Lunar had been sobbing in her father's strong grasp, eyeing Kasha desperately to help her. _

_That gaze broke Kasha's heart, and enraged her. But she remained glued to the spot, listening to their father. _

"_Our family... For generations... Has dabbled with demonic energy. Our ancestors consist of nothing but sages. The sages of our family did something horrible, Kasha. Something that can't be forgiven. They opened up a portal to the demonic realm, and sealed two demons. Their obsession with demonic chakra drove them to do so. Those two demons were Sukara and Mizelft. Aside from the nine tailed beasts that already linger within the hosts among the countries, our family... Discovered an entirely new strain of demons. Much like the tailed beasts, they discovered headed beasts. That is why Mizelft is twin-headed. Sukara is the only single headed beast in the strain. By discovering this new strain of headed demons... Our family has released the other headed beasts out into the world. I... I'm utterly ashamed of my family. So, I hired these ninja to slaughter every single member of this estate. Especially you and your sister. I intend on taking Sukara and Mizelft, and sealing them back into their demonic realm forever. I feel that it is my duty to dispose of my own family, to repent for our sins."_

_Kasha stood in disbelief, gazing at her once loved father. Now, Kasha merely wanted to see him dead, in pieces, on the floor. Lunar continued to stare at Kasha, begging for her help. _

"_So... You intend on killing your own daughters? Simply for redemption? Is that it? Is redemption something really so important to you, you sick bastard?" Kasha spat, allowing Mizelft's chakra to activate within her for once. She called on Mizelft to help her kill her father. _

_Mizelft's guttural voice rang within Kasha's young mind, "Kill him, Kasha... Dispose of this fool. Him destroying the Mitsaki clan merely harms the situation even further... Now, I shall never be able to return to my own realm, because he has foolishly killed the sages that are required for me to do so. Punish him, **kill him**." _

_Kasha's body once again became encased in Mizelft's black, insidious, acidic chakra. "Get your filthy hands off of my sister!" Kasha roared, charging at her father. _

_Before she could attack her father, however, her father pressed the kunai to Lunar's pale, delicate throat and mercilessly slashed it. Lunar gasped and began making grotesque gargling sounds as her own blood filled her air ways. Lunar collapsed to the wooden floor, holding her throat, choking on her own blood. _

_Kasha knelt down beside her, nearly hysterical. In an instant, she'd completely forgotten about killing her father, because the only person on this earth that she'd ever truly loved was choking on their own blood in front of her._

_Kasha held Lunar's head in her hands, tears pouring down the fourteen year old's face, her own breathing growing progressively difficult from the excessive sobbing. "L-LUNAR! NO! No... Don't leave me." She whimpered, Lunar's blood pooling against Kasha's knees, drenching Kasha's hand that'd been on the back of her younger sister's dying head. _

_Lunar, barely able to speak, turned her weak, beautifully blue gaze to meet her sister's brown eyes for the last time. Her beautiful, graceful silver hair had been getting drenched in her own blood, turning to a dark gray color once moistened. _

_Lunar's words were barely audible through the blood clogging her air ways, "Kasha... I- I love you. You're my hero, my protector."_

_She was gone after those words._

_She'd been a fool, and used the last of her precious air to speak those final words to her elder sister. _

_Kasha sobbed nearly uncontrollably._

_She was Lunar's hero._

_And she would only continue to be her hero. _

_Their father watched the scene with a blank expression, contemplating ending Kasha while she was distracted by Lunar. But he simply loved his daughters too much to do that. He wanted them to have their last moment on this world together before they both left it. _

_Once Lunar had passed, Sukara's chakra flowed from her ten year old corpse. The chakra was white, being the consistency of mist. It slightly solidified into Sukara's feline face, eyeing Kasha, speaking only to Mizelft, it's comrade. _

_But Kasha could still hear. _

"_My dearest Mizelft... I want you to rid the world of this heinous human being in front of you, for I have lost a beloved friend thanks to him. He is the prime example of the primitive brutality of humanity. Dispose of him. Because of this mortal, I'm forced to roam this dreaded realm rather than return home."_

_Mizelft listened, and agreed. _

_He didn't overcome Kasha completely, but instead granted her excessive power. This was his test to her, his host._

_Sukara watched. _

_As Kasha charged at him once again in a hysterical, blinding rage, she was abruptly stopped. _

_Her father held a masculine hand out, performing a sealing jutsu on both her and the chakra of Sukara that had still been in the room. _

_Sukara had been easily sealed within the father's saber. _

_As her father tried to seal Mizelft, it was proving to be difficult. It didn't take long for Kasha to overpower her father's attempts. _

_She allowed Mizelft to take control, resulting in Kasha pouncing on her father, and mercilessly digging her now talons into his flesh, ripping him apart piece by piece._

_She dug into his chest, his screams filling the air. _

_It only drove her further. _

_Flashbacks of her childhood with her loving father filled her head, and resulted in the tears rolling down her face to become more consistent._

_She loved her father. _

_She trusted her father. _

_And now, she was carving him out like a pumpkin._

_With her bare hands. _

_Because he slashed the throat of the one person she could ever bring herself to truly love: her sister, his youngest daughter._

_Kasha's thirst for revenge needed to be quenched. _

_The thrust of her arms as she tossed his innards aside grew more violent as such thoughts passed through her mind. The man had died minutes ago, but she persisted to tear him to shreds. _

_He gave no final words, only final screams. _

_Like the coward he was._

_After a couple of minutes of continuing to excessively gut her own father, Kasha was satisfied. She rose, her father's tissue underneath her talons, and stepped back. Mizelft's chakra absorbed back into her, her talons retracting, her face returning to it's normal appearance. _

_She plopped back down, in the entrails of her father and the blood of her sister, and merely continued to sob. _

_She sobbed in an empty estate, filled with the dismembered corpses of her family under her father's orders. She sat there and continued to do so for the following hour, before her body simply couldn't produce anymore tears for her to shed. _

_She simply sat there and gazed at her dead sister, combing her fingers through her beautiful, silver hair. _

_Kasha's eyes were flat, blank, and emotionless._

_She finally rose after yet another hour of simply sitting at her dead sister's side, and walked to the saber that Sukara had been sealed within. She picked it up, and exited the room without a word._

_She needed to leave this village, now. _

_Without a word to anyone. _

_Before the others discovered the tragedy of the Mitsaki clan._

_They would likely believe that Kasha killed everybody. _

_They would never believe that her own father, a well respected man among the village, ordered the massacre of his own family. _

_Kasha gathered some supplies, and headed out into the night, taking a boat and drifting off towards the massive continent, where The Five Great Shinobi Countries rested. _


	2. The Sealing

Six years had passed since the night of the Mitsaki family's massacre.

Things had not gone well for Kasha.

After her single-handed escape from the family estate, while she was aged fourteen, her life had been solitary. She sought no other villages to reside in.

As a teenager, she traveled The Land of Fire. Mizelft had progressively begun to teach her how to properly use his power, and how to properly become a ninja.

Years had passed.

Years of solitude, years of self empowerment.

All Kasha ever had was herself, and Mizelft.

Mizelft had grown to be her best friend, and they'd both grown to respect eachother.

Through the years, after gaining Mizelft's respect, Kasha gained the ability to use his chakra freely, whenever she pleased. Their relationship with one another became something docile.

Kasha had eventually, around the age of twenty, met up with other rogue ninja and formed a team with them.

She never loved them.

They simply existed around her.

She would only ever love Lunar.

At this age of twenty, Kasha had been discovered as the last remaining Mitsaki family member to exist. She'd been tracked down by the very same hunters hired by her father, ambushed, and sealed.

Her team mates did little to help her.

They ran before they too fell victim to the mysterious antagonists.

They not only sealed Mizelft, but even Kasha herself along with him within a statue, on the outskirts of The Land of Fire, facing out towards the vast sea.

She remained sealed in that statue for six more years.

Her conscious was still intact, and she remained aware.

Sitting there for six consistent years was the worst torture imaginable to her.

As she sat there, idle within a statue, she passed the time by speaking with Mizelft one what they would both do if they'd ever been released.

Their plans were nothing short of vengeful and wicked.

Kasha had grown to become a hateful, bitter person after experiencing what she'd experienced in her young life thus far. Especially during this time within a statue.

She would perfect humanity.

She came to share Mizelft's views against humanity, and grew unbearably bitter towards the human race. The night of her family's massacre, she'd witnessed the exact nature of humanity at it's core. The massacre had made her numb.

She grew unable to feel sympathy.

Once she'd even been abandoned by her apparent team mates, who had left her to be sealed to her fate within this damned statue, she grew to understand even further the true, primitive nature of humanity as a whole.

She sought to perfect it.

She almost felt inclined to perfect to abundant imperfections of the primitive race that was humanity.

Within the statue, the sword that Sukara had been sealed within had been cemented in with Kasha. Both Sukara and Mizelft had been sealed within the same statue.

Now, Kasha would have been twenty six years old.

And today, her fate of existing within a statue for the rest of eternity would change.

Her philosophy would see light.


	3. Orochimaru: Kasha's Release

The snake sannin, Orochimaru, had been silently trekking through the border, and onwards into The Land of Fire. At his side, his right hand man Kabuto Yakushi faithfully remained. The two men, before leaving for the trip down to the furthest edge of The Land of Fire, had discussed their intentions.

_The pale man sat at his throne, the candle directly next to his chair dimly lighting the pale features of his gaunt face. His amber eyes characteristically beamed towards his gray-haired assistant, _

"_Kabtuo... Are you prepared to embark on a small trip this afternoon?" The black haired, pale man asked, his straight hair resting on his shoulders, falling down to his mid-bicep. The sannin had been dressed in his usual attire, consisting of tan garbs, with black pants underneath, which also stretched to a turtle neck on his utter body. Around his waist had been a thick, purple rope, tied in a knot behind him._

_Kabuto Yakushi, his gray hair being tied in a slightly spiked ponytail, pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose before responding. _

"_Yes, Orochimaru-sama. When would I disagree?"_

_Orochimaru chuckled, the slits that were his pupils never leaving his assistant. "Because today, I have a particularly special task in mind." _

"_And what would that be?"_

"_I intend to release the only survivor of the Mitsaki massacre. Have you heard of the family clan?"_

_Kabuto slightly nodded, "I have. That was twelve years ago." _

"_I intend of releasing the Jinchuriki woman, and utilizing her for my own. I intend on making another strike on Konoha relatively soon, and I wish to use her power to aid me."_

"_The task may not be that easy, my lord. There may be a reason as to why she was the only one to survive."_

_Orochimaru chuckled, "Are you doubting my abilities, Kabuto? You of all people should know that such an underestimation is nothing short of foolish. The Mitsaki clan had been nothing but foolish demon worshiping sages. They got themselves massacred. Pathetic." _

_Kabuto remained silent. He continued to have his doubts of releasing the Jinchuriki woman, but he would not vocalize them. His lord knew best. _

_The sannin continued, "With her cooperation, we could finally drive Konoha to it's rightful smoking ruins. I'm aware that not one, but two demons are housed within that single statue. I've heard that this second team once belonged to her deceased sibling. How _very _tragic." He said, with blatant sarcasm and fake sympathy. "Regardless, I wish to leave and retrieve her now, so that we may obtain her by the afternoon. If she proves to be... Difficult... Than I will easily dispose of her. We will find another method of extra power."_

_Kabuto nodded, "Yes, my lord." The doubts still remained._

Now, the two men had very nearly made it to the statue.

It would only be a mere couple of minutes.

The sannin's long, black hair trailed behind him as he dashed through the trees. He was fully prepared to seal the woman back in her pitiful statue if she proved to be an unreliable issue. He wouldn't bother with her, he had other options.

He intended this attack on Konoha to be his last. Meaning, he intended it to be _the _attack, the attack to end the large village that he once called his home.

He and Kabuto had finally arrived at their destination.

The statue was moderately large, being shaped into something of a wolf, fittingly. However, it looked quite weathered. The area around it was a small clearing of soft grass, which gently swayed against the soft, warm, summer breeze. He approached the statue with little caution, confident that harm would not be coming his way. His arrogance was prominent, as usual.

Orochimaru stood in front of the statue, glancing up at the face of the carved wolf. Kabuto stood at his side, examining the statue as well.

Within the statue, Kasha was furiously curious. Someone had finally taken an interest, hm? Interesting. Mizelft didn't seem to like the two beings in front of their statue. _"Be cautious of these humans, Kasha. They're not like the others. I can smell their... Taint... From here." _He growled, to which Kasha replied, _"Oh, please. Any level of taint just makes things more entertaining_. _And shit, do we need entertainment."_ She observed the snow-skinned man with much genuine curiosity. Due to her being shut in a statue for six years, she'd been quite literally living under a rock, so she had no idea who this man was. He most certainly had an "aura" about him, though. But what were his intentions?

As if to answer Kasha's thoughts, the snake like male began performing the jutsu to release Kasha from her prison. She couldn't believe this. Why were _these _strangers wanting to release _her_? She could feel herself being pulled from within the statue. It was the weirdest sensation that she'd ever felt, but It felt enlightening. The pain of the jutsu felt good to her. Finally, after much work, Kasha's chakra had been successfully pulled from the statue. Kasha, at first, was a mere blob of black chakra in front of the two men. She slowly materialized into a human, and abundantly feminine shape. Hardly able to stand, she plopped to her knees against the soft grass the moment her body fully materialized. She'd been completely naked. Her body was something nothing short of strikingly curvacious. Her breasts were an average size, being C-cups, while her waist was rather small, and her hips wide. Her figure could be described as being an "hourglass" figure. While she had a rather feminine figure, she retained a strong, broad sense to herself. She was about 5'9'' in height, and she carried herself as a strong individual would. Confidently. Her black hair had been cut short. The hair that framed either side of her face had been the longest, barely touching her shoulders, while the rest of her hair merely grew progressively shorter as it reached the back of her head. Her bangs had covered her entire forehead in a slightly jagged line, some pieces being longer than others. Her brown gaze looked up at the two men, her twisted, snide glare piercing through the gray-haired male's very soul.

Kabuto usually was unaffected by such looks. However, it had taken him off guard, and he retracted a bit at her horrifying gaze. It resembled Orochimaru's gaze when he grew furious towards something. It had always been able to make him jump.

Kasha didn't even speak to them.

The first thing she did was charge her right arm up with chakra, and slam her fist hard into the statue, causing the statue to quite literally explode upon the impact of her firm first. She grabbed the sword that held Sukara within it, and armed herself. "What is it that you people want with me?" She demanded, not entirely caring that she was completely naked.

Orochimaru smirked, holding his arms out. "My my, aren't you energetic. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sannin. I am known as a criminal around this land, but such trivial labels mean little to me." Kasha eyed the man next to him, "And let me guess, he's your little lap dog? He must be."

"_Kabuto _is not my "lap dog," he is merely my closest assistant. Now, allow me to explain a proposition to you, Kasha."

Kasha raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my name?"

"The massacre of your little family is something known, my dear. Your family has quite the reputation as being that of nothing but demon worshipers. Surely, you must know that by know, given your sealing into a statue for six years."

Kasha looked down, her defensive stance never once waning. She would never let her guard down. "I suppose you're right. Now, I'll ask you only once more before I kill you in cold blood, _what do you want from me?_" The snake man only continued to wield that smug smirk on his face as he watched Kasha's patience rapidly draw thin. "I wish to request the use of your, or rather, _Mizelft's _power, to aid me in riding this world of Konoha once and for all."

Kasha raised an eyebrow, "Konoha? Why Konoha? That's such a small target. What do you seek to gain from destroying a simple village? What do you expect to gain afterwards? Such a foolish desire. Afterwards, you'll merely gain more enemies, and more recognition. You'll likely be killed. So... _I _have a proposition for _you, "_Orochimaru." My help won't come free."

Kabuto smirked to himself as he watched Kasha speak the exact words that his lord had spoken to so many people. "_My help won't come free."_ If these two formed an alliance, he could already see that they would surely have the upper hand. Orochimaru shrugged, "Enlighten me, my dear."

Thoughts raced wildly through Kasha's head. Now was the time. Finally, she would be able to re-shape humanity. While in the statue, she'd planned everything out to the very last details. She intended on forming a small village of specifically jonin class ninja. She'd already picked out the spot for it, which was located just south of Kirigakure, within The Land of Water, she would develop her village amongst The Land of Shade, and deem her village The Village Hidden in the Shadows.

Once she'd gathered a substantial amount of ninja, she intended to genetically modify them as she saw fit. She fully intended of human experimentation to craft the ninja of her village into her ideal product of "perfection." Once she developed her own mini army of "perfect ninja," she would aid Orochimaru with some of these ninja of hers. She merely needed to rise to power before she could help him with anything. She responded,

"I intend on perfecting the imperfections of humanity. To do this, I require a small village of specifically jonin class ninja. I intend on not recruiting this ninja, but abducting them from other villages, erasing their memories, and reshaping their memories to make them my own. After their memories have been taken care of, I intend to genetically modify each ninja to suite my needs and meet my idea of "perfection." I may grant them regenerative abilities, and remove their ability to feel pain. I'll likely open extra chakra points within them, modify their physical strength... Things of that nature. If you want me to aid you, Orochimaru, you'll need to aid me with my abductions. Perhaps even my experiments."

"_What an interesting idea..."_ Was what Orochimaru had thought to himself in response, pondering the concept for a moment before responding. Perhaps he could use her creations against her, once he obtained them. He could obtain them, gain superior power over her with her own work, and subsequently rule over her and all others. She would be such a fool to accept this pact. Orochimaru frowned. Her help came at a high cost, it seemed. "You're asking for quite a bit, Jinchuriki. Do you expect me to agree to this? How will I know that your help will be excessively useful to me?"

She grinned, "Well, obviously, you sought my sealed body away for a reason. You expected that my help would be useful enough for you to specifically seek me out. I feel that you're harshly underestimating me. Your arrogance is choking me." She said with an amused smirk, eyeing the man observantly. She didn't mind this man, so far. His way of speech made him easy to speak with. "Well, regardless if I'm helping you or not, I'm getting a little tired of standing in front of two strange men naked. So, if we could establish something, that would be nice." She said, growing impatient with the conversation.

Orochimaru's smirk returned, "True, I did seek you out because of high expectations and assumptions... Fine, I will accept your little conditions. However, you must promise me that you'll be of substantial use to me as well."

Kasha shrugged, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever. All I'll really have to do is fight for you to kill off some petty leaf ninja, and give you some ninja. That's not asking much, and I enjoy fighting regardless. Now, uh, would you mind having me for now so I can actually acquire some damned clothes?"

Kabuto and Orochimaru looked at eachother, "... You may come back with us. But you won't be given special treatment. Know that. You'll be given the same room as any subordinate of mine would receive. We have some clothing, but it's what the subordinates wear." Kasha shrugged, "Whatever works, I guess."

And with that, the three of them returned to one of Orochimaru's hideouts. The bond had been sealed, and the future looked bright for the now seemingly allied pair. Humanity would soon be re-written.


	4. Becoming Acquainted

Kasha absolutely loathed Orochimaru's lair, mostly because she felt like a mere rat in a maze.

She'd taken refuge in a small room down the hall from Orochimaru's private chamber, and she hadn't left once. The room itself was nothing short of depressing. The air was stuffy, dusty, and cramped. The room was small, and could only really fit a twin sized bed, a table, and a dresser. She sighed, reluctantly eyeing the subordinate uniform that had already been placed there for her to wear.

"Fuck that. I'm not wearing what all of his little toys wear." She hissed to herself, stubbornly plopped down on the bed provided for her, still stark naked. She really wasn't enjoying this. She needed to make her own clothing.

"_Think of the outfit, and I will materialize it for you."_ Mizelft's voice growled, to which Kasha raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that fashion was a primary concern of yours, Mizelft, _heinous shadow demon._" She teased, crossing her legs as she sat on the bed's edge.

"_If it aids you, I will provide."_

"Well, all right."

She thought of a particular outfit, improvising it.

In front of her, a black ball appeared. After a few minutes, the outfit that she'd conjured up in her mind plopped down on the cold, stone floor. Kasha walked to the outfit, slipping into it. "Well... Thanks, I guess." She said awkwardly, under her breath.

What she'd slipped on first were obviously her undergarments, then a full body, black fishnet suit. It covered the full length of her arms, and ended at her knuckles. It also covered the full length of her long, slender, curvacious legs. Next, she slipped on black shorts. Finally, she slipped on a dark gray vest, which had been decorated with pockets here and there for the storage of miscellaneous equipment. The vest's sleeves ended half way down her forearms, and the bottom length of it met her hips. The vest complimented her figure, hugging every curve of her body. She slipped on two belts over the vest, one of which was strapped in a slant across her breasts, while the other was strapped in a slant on her hips, carrying a kunai pouch, which rested on the right side of her hip. For shoes, she decided to go with the standard ninja shoe, only with a slight heel.

It definitely felt nice to be clothed again.

She felt comfortable enough to leave her closet of a room, and venture within the depths of Orochimaru's maze of a home. Subsequently, she ran into that gray haired man, walked down from the other end of the hallway that she'd been venturing down. Once the two met, he stopped.

"Do you need anything, my lady?"

Kasha coldly ignored him, and kept walking.

Kabuto shrugged it off, and also continued on his way. He smirked to himself, amused with this woman already.

She knew where Orochimaru's room was, and didn't hesitate to intrude. She didn't particularly care about his privacy at the moment, all she really cared about was setting their little plan in motion. She'd spent six years in a damned rock, all she wanted to do was move.

She at least had the manners to knock at Orochimaru's door, finding the idea of her just barging in to be a little awkward.

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes?"

"It's me. Are you ready to abduct the ninja so we can get this plan going?"

He opened the door, his amber gaze peering into her brown eyes.

"Not quite yet, my dear."

He was about to shut the door again, but something stopped him. He was vaguely curious about this woman. He retracted his motion to shut the door, and opened it again.

"... Kasha, I heard you mention that you're intending on running experiments on these abducted ninja?"

"Well, yeah. What of it?" She put her hands on her hips.

"So you're interested in experimentation, then?"

Kasha slowly nodded, "... Uh, yeah. That's typically what that indicates. Why do you ask?"

"Come inside for a moment."

Kasha, slightly weirded out, cautiously entered Orochimaru's private chamber. Orochimaru, glancing over at her, noticed her new attire. He questioned where on earth she'd gotten it, but didn't care enough to actually ask.

Kasha saw a throne, guarded by two candle propped up by a metal pole, along with numerous tables filled with test tubes and viles of the sorts.

Also on the tables, numerous papers with scribblings on them had been scattered on the only empty space that wasn't being occupied by the other scientific equipment.

It fascinated Kasha, slightly.

What did this man do in this chamber with his workless days?

He stood in the center of his room, his bed, bathroom, and other necessities being separated from this main room.

"Well, you see, I've conducted my fair share of experiments. If experimentation is something of interest to you, I would be happy to teach you some things that I've come to learn about the human body."

He said it all with that same, devilish smirk. Did that smirk ever disappear from his face? It didn't seem so. His amber gaze never left Kasha. It was something that Kasha was beginning to memorize.

Kasha just looked at him with uncertainty.

"I absolutely don't trust you, snake. Don't try to be accommodating with me. You don't know me." She hissed, her arms crossed over her chest. "You're still a stranger to me. The fact that I'm even staying under the same roof as you, a complete stranger, after knowing you for mere minutes is something that I've never once done before."

She thought on her words for a minute, then continued before Orochimaru could reply. "No human being should _ever _be fully trusted. That's common sense if you intend to survive in this pitiful world."

Orochimaru chuckled, amused by the woman in front of him. "My my, it seems that you've learned something from your past, tragic little experiences. How very, very sad." He sarcastically said, walking over to one of his tables, eyeing a substance that had been boiling. Here, he liked to make potent poisons to pass the time.

Kasha's lips twitched, threatening to pull back in a defensive snarl, but quickly relaxing. She merely mutually chuckled, his response ending up amusing her.

"You just adore fucking with people, don't you? Getting emotional reactions out of them? It's fairly amusing."

He hadn't expected that response from her. He expected irrational anger. He was beginning to like this woman, she didn't seem as emotionally driven and idiotic as most were. "Oh, indeed. Provoking the worst in people is endlessly entertaining when you're, to be honest, bored."

His long, black hair dimly reflected off of the candle's light. Kasha walked over to his side, eyeing what he was doing, recognizing by the color of the substance that it was a poison right away. "Ah, you're crafting poisons. Why?"

"For no particular reason."

"I see."

Silence.

It stretched for a slightly awkward amount of time. Kasha, however, didn't have much to say. She traveled around the room, eyeing a couple of things casually, but not touching anything out of common courtesy. She mentioned once again, growing bored. "We need to begin abducting the ninja soon. If you want your attack on Konoha to be successful, we need to act quickly." She stressed, standing in his doorway, her back to the room.

"I will send Kabuto to you when I'm ready to depart."

Before she walked out, she hesitated for a moment.

Some part of her wanted to stay out of subtle curiosity. She dismissed it, however, and left his room regardless.

Once she left, Orochimaru pondered on the woman.

She intrigued him, simply because she wasn't the common moron.

He had yet to see her so called "power," however, and thusly wasn't quite sure if she could be of full use to him. He was still rather intent on his plan to betray her.

He would definitely help her obtain her jonin.

However, he would gladly use those jonin against her once everything on her end had been completed. He would take great joy in absorbing her demonic chakra and using it for his own purposes. He'd always wanted to harness demonic chakra.

He would merely need to lure her in, make her trust him.

He simply needed to display relatability.

With relatability, Kasha would surely come to trust him faster.

All Orochimaru needed was her trust to steal her power away from her.

The human heart was such an intriguing thing.

One could easily meld it like clay, play with it all they wanted. They could break it, complete it, harness it. With the proper knowledge of the human emotional capacity, one could literally do anything they pleased to anyone's mental state. That was one of Orochimaru's strong points.

Already, he was able to read Kasha.

From what he could tell, her troubled past broke her.

Turned her into the sadistic, cold woman that she is now.

She must have once loved someone very dearly.

Under this assumption... Orochimaru would be able to mentally play with her to his heart's content.


	5. Modifications

A little over a week had passed.

And "a little over a week" was all it had taken Kasha, Orochimaru, and all of Orochimaru's men to scatter the continent, abducting numerous jonin.

Jonin were powerful ninja, but they'd managed to become foiled by Orochimaru's men in the long run. Now, they belonged to Kasha.

As each jonin fell into the fateful hands of their antagonists, they were ordered to be transported to an abandoned island just south of The Village Hidden in the Mist, which Kasha deemed The Land of Shade. This small island was where she intended to erect her own village, The Village Hidden in the Shadows.

The unconscious jonin were piled into one of the abandoned buildings resting on the island, waiting for their new master to tend to them.

The day for their "master" to "tend to them" had finally come.

Kasha, along with Orochimaru and Kabuto, made their way to The Land of Shade by boat. It had been one of the most secluded islands, separated from the massive continent that housed The Five Great Shinobi Countries, and even separated from the already secluded Mist Village.

The three of them docked at The Land of Shade, stepping off of their boat and on to soft grass. The island itself wasn't the largest. There was a substantial amount of foliage and grassland surrounding the abandoned city at it's center, but that was about it. The abandoned city absolutely towered over the trees surrounding it, ivy even managing to climb all the way to the building's roofs. Almost every window on these buildings had been shattered. Streaks of rust from the metal frames of each window ran down the side of each wall of every building, giving the city a hauntingly beautiful appearance.

Kasha loved it already. The three of them made their way towards the wrecked city, Kabuto and Orochimaru in tow behind Kasha.

Orochimaru observed the city, internally damning himself for not thinking to place a hideout at this location. It had been perfectly secluded from every village, why didn't he think of this first? He'd also made the observation that the ruined city was nothing short of ideal for a new village, especially one that would house genetically modified ninja. How fitting.

Kasha walked down the central street that led straight into the city's depths. Decomposed bodies had been scattered here and there, either resting against one of the buildings or in the middle of the path. The path didn't look like it was ever concrete, it had always been dirt.

Kasha couldn't help but wonder what happened to this city, and also wonder who previously resided within it. This city likely had a story to tell, but Kasha tried not to particularly care at the moment. She had other matters to attend to, and intended on writing a new story for this old city. Kasha continued to walk down the city, the entire place being instantaneously, and permanently darkened by the tallness of the buildings blocking out the summer sun.

Heh, how fitting that this would soon be "The Village Hidden in the Shadows."

The name would prove to be quite literal, wouldn't it?

Kasha finally, after about five consistent minutes of walking, made it to the opposite end of the entrance to the city. There, she found another building. One which seemed to be rooted halfway underground.

That would be her Kage building.

She grinned, and walked towards the building, exploring it's contents. The internal condition of the building, surprisingly, hadn't been too severely damaged by time. The floors had been made from gray wooden floorboards, while the walls had been gray stone. The ceiling matched the floor, indicating that there had been another story above. There was. Kasha looked to the right and noticed a wooden staircase, supported by more matching gray stone. The contents of the apparently main room of this building had been next to nothing. There had been a table, covered in cobwebs, rooted within the center of the room, missing it's chairs. On the opposite end of the staircase leading to the second floor, there seemed to be a trap door. It provoked another grin from Kasha. She walked towards it, opened it, and walked down the stairs that led far into the depths of the ground. There had been no light, but Kasha didn't fear the dark.

She _was _the dark.

After walking down a substantial amount of stairs, they'd finally reached what seemed to be a basement. It was surprisingly spacious.

Along the walls, there seemed to be shackles. Where someone would keep prisoners, or something of the sort. Among the dusty, cobwebbed tables that dotted the room in random places, rusted surgical equipment. It provoked an eyebrow raise from Kasha, then a chuckle. "Well well, it seems who ever was here previously did the nice thing of already supplying me with my equipment!" She said sarcastically, referring to the rusted surgical equipment. Orochimaru smirked at the comment, finding it mildly amusing. He remained silent, however. Kabuto as well. Orochimaru had been observing his surroundings, mutually questioning the past of this place. It looked as though some secret operations had been performed here, perhaps some methods of torture were even practiced here. _How fitting._ Kabuto pushed his rounded glasses up the bridge of his nose, "My lady, your subjects are being housed in the building neighboring this one. If you'd like to begin your modifications, that's where they'll be waiting."

Orochimaru added, "I intend on accompanying you as you do these "modifications." I'm slightly curious."

Kasha eyed Orochimaru with suspicion, but said nothing in response to him. She merely turned to Kabuto, "Very well. Have some of the men bring them down here for me, would you? I also need to start properly furnishing this place, acquiring proper lab equipment... You know what, no. Don't bring me the men yet. Rather, let's focus on getting this damned place ready for me to begin my work."

Kabuto nodded, and was on his way to begin to process of doing such.

That process took about another week.

After some work from Orochimaru's men, they'd successfully installed numerous steel tables, some cylinder tanks to house subjects, along with a substantial amount of new surgical equipment. Only the basement, which would be Kasha's workspace, was properly furnished this far. The room had finally been completed. Orochimaru stood, leaned against the stone wall of the basement, his arms folded. He watched as Kasha roamed her new workspace, observing every piece of surgical equipment with subtle glee. He smirked, "I see that you've taken a liking to what I've provided for you." Kasha glanced his way, "Obviously."

"This equipment, however, is not for free. You still owe your power to me, and me alone."

"Yeah, whatever. You'll get _some _of my power, snake. While I'll get _some _of yours in return."

Over the two weeks that Orochimaru had spent with this woman, he had grown accustomed to her. From what he'd observed thus far, he could see that she was stubborn, sadistic, merciless, and intelligent. Much like himself. She wasn't unbearable for him to be around. She actually vaguely intrigued him, still. It was the only reason that he still stuck around her, to merely observe her out of his own curiosity. Kasha, however, loathed humanity, and generally people. There wasn't a single decent human being on this planet, that was something that Kasha had learned the hard way. She'd grown to be slightly annoyed with how Orochimaru was always watching her, with that sinister amber gaze of his. She felt like he was observing her, like one of his test subjects. Something inferior to him. His arrogance was another thing that annoyed Kasha. Over the past two weeks, she'd witnessed his arrogance in abundance. He'd often flaunted that she would be "no match" against him in a proper fight, where he held nothing back. Kasha always scoffed in response to such statements, and replied that he was severely underestimating her. One of these days, she would fight him, and prove their equality. There was a portion of her, however, that was indeed intrigued by this snake like man. What was his past? _Who exactly was he?_

She was aware that he was a legitimate, well known criminal... But what about beyond that? _Everyone _knew that he was a criminal.

Still unconscious bodies of random jonin began to be delivered into Kasha's workspace, being placed on the steel tables symmetrically doted around the room. Next to each steel table, another smaller, wheeled table resided, housing the new surgical equipment.

Kasha began her work.

Orochimaru stood at her side with his arms folded, curiously watching her as she worked.

Kasha began on the first jonin, whom was a young man, by hovering her hands over his naked body. Her hands began to glow with her unusual, unique black colored chakra. Kasha began placing two fingers on certain points on the male's body, and holding them there. She shut her eyes with concentration, focusing on expanding some of the male's chakra points. She stretched only certain ones to become larger, and capable of housing and processing more chakra. She then channeled a small piece of her own chakra into him, boosting his chakra's general power. This man was now equipped with excessive chakra, and excessive chakra points. He would be able to use his jutsu for far longer than the average ninja before exhausting his chakra. That alone would be enough to modify a ninja into something exceptional. However, Kasha wasn't finished.

Orochimaru watched her expand his chakra points with a smug grin. My, this woman... He was beginning to like the way that she thought. He himself hadn't even thought of modifying the human body in such a way.

Kasha didn't particularly enjoy the snake sannin breathing down her neck practically as she worked. It was both annoying, and unsettling. But she'd been too focused on her work to care about his presence enough to actually say something.

Kasha continued her work, her brown gaze locked on the subject before her, her dark brown lips pulled into a sadistic, twisted grin. She loved nothing more than to modify a human being, to open them up.

_To see what true equality was._

As the thought crossed her mind, Kasha vocalized it to the man next to her. She took the scalpel, and made a Y-incision on his masculine torso. She then peeled his skin back, revealing all of his internal affairs. Her grin seemed to widen as she gazed at he crimson scene before her. "Orochimaru."

It was the first time she'd ever addressed him. Orochimaru glanced over, his amber eyes darted about her face, observing the filthy, insidious grin on her pale face. It was contagious, and provoked a matching grin of his own across his inhumanly pale face. "Hm?"

"Do you see this in front of me? _This_ is what true equality is. Even you, Orochimaru, consist of the exact same material as even the pettiest of genin internally. Power is what creates recognition, what creates social status. You are known as a criminal around the entire continent, but you are no different from even an elderly man, approaching the end of his life internally. Interesting how that works, isn't it?" The tone of her voice had became slightly lower, becoming deadly, and dangerously sharp. To some, it could be interpreted as dangerously seductive. As Kasha spoke went on her mini-tangent, Orochimaru's grin seemed glued to his face.

"... How very _literal_ of a mindset you have, my dear. But what exactly is the importance of such a revelation? It's common knowledge that internally, all human beings are one and the same."

"I'm merely pointing out the idiocy of social status', that's all." Kasha responded with a soft chuckle, continuing her work. Orochimaru eyed her, "That you are."

He said nothing more on the subject, but his mind continued to swirl in thought. The woman next to him, who he'd been working with for two weeks now, had only become exceedingly fascinating to him.

The work that she did, the way that this woman thought... He hadn't come across a woman like her in quite some time.

She would prove to be of much use to him.

The more he watched her, and had grown to know her, his anticipation only grew for the moment of his betrayal. The moment when he stripped her of her power. As his thoughts continued, Kasha continued to speak.

"Think about it... Have you ever really wondered what your friends _actually _look like on the inside? Past the social facades that they put on? I don't waste my time on petty friendships, but... I once did, and I once wondered this. So, I found out. I gutted them. It was abundantly satisfying to me, and that's where the entire mindset began."

Orochimaru didn't have a response. He'd already given his response on the topic.

He'd watched every single move that Kasha made with her subject, taking note of exactly how she was modifying each subject so that he could do the same to his own ninja. He was also taking note of _her _ninja's weaknesses.

How foolish it was of her to allow him to see how she created these... "modified" ninja.

Finally, it seemed that Kasha was done with the first of many subjects. She'd physically installed automatic regenerative tissue within this subject, as she would do with every other subject as well. She also took away the male's ability to feel pain, again, as she intended to do with the other subjects.

"You've taken away his ability to feel pain?" Orochimaru questioned, watching her do so. She nodded, "I am. Pain is nothing but a nuisance. Without it, my ninja will be unstoppable fighting machines. Even with an arm ripped off, they'll continue fighting. Now, we have one final thing to do."

Orochimaru waited to see what the final installment was. Kasha slapped her hands to the male's head, and completely erased his memory with a powerful, forbidden jutsu that she herself had developed and perfected.

The jutsu was what peaked Orochimaru's interest the most out of anything.

"Is that a forbidden jutsu?" He questioned, his brows pulling together. "I don't recognize it."

Kasha grinned, "Well, I wouldn't expect you to. I developed it myself."

She watched with satisfaction as the body in front of her lightly spasmed, reacting to the complete memory wipe, and the significant trauma to the brain. The body soon grew suspiciously still and lifeless, but it didn't worry Kasha. It was normal.

Orochimaru raised a dark eyebrow, "_You _develop forbidden jutsu?"

"Does that come as a surprise to you? What, did you truly believe that _you _were the only one that had the ability and the intelligence to do that?" Her tone sounded quite sharp and snide, attempting to turn his arrogance against him and make him look like a fool.

He shrugged, and blew her sharp tone off. "It merely surprised me. I didn't expect that of you." That got a laugh out of Kasha. She completely finalized her work on the subject by placing her hands over his head a second time, replacing his memories with the memories that she herself had crafted for every subject. As far as they all knew...

Kasha was their mother.

They had lived with Kasha their entire lives.

They grew up within the abandoned city.

Their love for Kasha knew no bounds, and they would fight with their lives for her.

Kasha was someone to be revered.

Kasha's ideals were something to whole-heartedly agree with.

Every subject had this mindset. The memory of their previous friends and families, even children... Completely gone. Their lives before Kasha had been completely erased. Such a sad, pitiful little fate they'd all come to at the hands of Kasha. Orochimaru liked what he saw.

"I see... So you've re-written their memories, just by using a single forbidden jutsu? How very intriguing..." Kasha shot him a sudden, vicious glare.

"Don't get any ideas, snake. This jutsu is mine, and mine alone."

He was amused by her abrupt hostility.

So she wasn't as naive as he originally assumed she was.

It seemed that Kasha's trust wasn't going to be easy to obtain...

"_Oh, how you continue to impress me, my dear..."_ He thought, eyeing her. He chuckled to himself as the thought passed. Perhaps he could even use her as a new vessel.

Regardless, Orochimaru was still completely intent on stealing Kasha power.

But he now felt a vague hesitation after witnessing the depths of her mind.

_Author's note:_

_If you've read this far, thank you. I honestly assumed that no one will really take an interest in this little story that I have going on here. It's between my OC, Kasha, and I'm aware that most people read fanfictions to read them between two canon characters. However, the pairing of Kasha and Orochimaru has existed for quite some time now. Years. And I've never properly written a fanfiction for the two of them. It's slow now, but I promise, it'll get better. _

_A little backstory on Kasha:_

_I created Kasha nine years ago, when I was ten. She was originally created as the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, hence her name, which is a combonation of the two names. Inuy**asha + K**agome._

_I know, my ten year old mind was completely unoriginal. Lmao. _

_She's been my main OC since I was ten, and I love her dearly. _

_I hope any potential readers grow to love her as well. (:_

_Please review! I'm desperate to hear criticisms and thoughts!_


	6. The Army

It had been two additional days, and Kasha's work room became something of a factory shortly after she herself added her personal touch to her subjects, with Orochimaru at her side, observing every step that she took.

She despised it.

She despised being watch, and she surely didn't trust him... Or the way he eyed her work. Did he intend to copy her?

As the thought passed her twisted mind, her lusciously brown-colored lips pulled into a cunning smirk. She sat within her private chambers of her Kage building, laid down on her bed, staring up at the stone ceiling. Her hands behind her head, her eyes had been closed in thought. Orochimaru and Kabuto would be here shortly to check up on Kasha's progress here.

Kasha would have preferred to craft each and every mutated ninja herself, but there simply wasn't enough time to do so. They needed an army, and they needed it now. A mere thirty minutes had passed before one of Kasha's Jonin knocked at her door, "Mistress? Orochimaru has arrived."

"Tell him that I'll be with him in a moment."

"Yes, ma'am. Oh, and my lady... The ninja have been completed as you asked."

Kasha smiled at her Jonin's words through the other side of the door, "Have they been completed under my specific guidelines? You do understand that if I find a flaw in any of them, someone will surely lose their life at my hands." Her words were venomous, frightening, and threatening, but the tone of her voice was oddly low, smooth, and piercingly seductive in the most terrifying of ways.

She could hear the Jonin stutter. "Y-Yes, my lady. Half of them have been installed with extra chakra points, while the others have been gifted with superior physical strength. All have regenerative bodies, and have an inability to feel pain. Is that not what you desired?"

"No, my little toy. That's precisely what I desired. Leave me." She hummed, getting herself ready to head out.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you certain that betraying Kasha is the right thing to aim for?" Kabuto questioned, the two men standing outside of her Kage building, low enough so that only he would hear the faithful medical-nin's words. Orochimaru's golden gaze didn't meet his assistant's as he replied, looking onwards at the building in front of them. "Kabuto... Have you ever questioned me before? You have not. So why do so now?"

Kabuto pushed his large, round glasses up the bridge of his nose, his eyes narrowing to the side. "I merely see potential in both you and this woman becoming truthfully allied."

That was when Orochimaru's gaze landed on him, "I don't intend to share my gained power with another. That power will be _mine,_ and _mine alone._" A smirk grew on his snow white face, knowing his words to be factually true. Kasha's elegantly curvacious, feminine figure stepped out from the depths of her Kage building at that moment.

"Ah, Orochimaru. Kabuto. It's been _too_ long." She sarcastically said, chuckling to herself. She walked towards to two men, her brown eyes gleeming with satisfaction and anticipation. "My men, my _comrades,_" She said the word with a certain weight to it. "My ninja are ready. My creations are finally coming to reality. They're up, fully functional, and ready to use at our disposal." She was more than glad to be able to say that. Almost as if on cue, from behind her, numerous ninja began exiting the depths of Kasha's Kage building, from her work room.

Each ninja carried themselves rather robotically, being exceptionally emotionless. They were led out by Kasha's original Jonin, who had been lucky enough to retain their own personalities and minds, with only the minor modifications of Kasha's hands. They all lined up, as if they'd rehearsed it a thousand times, in rows of even numbers behind Kasha. Hearing them shuffle out, Kasha turned to see all of her mutated creations staring at her, with the blankest of eyes.

Blank eyes that had no lives of their own.

Blank eyes that looked to only Kasha.

Blank eyes that _belonged _to Kasha.

Kasha grinned, and folded her arms in front of her chest. Orochimaru and Kabuto stood at either side of her, a matching smirk on the snake sannin's face.

Seeing the site before him, he began to briefly reflect and think.

"_Never in my years of immortal existence have I witnessed something such as this... An army of self crafted ninja, essentially tools, ready to use and conquer a continent... This... _woman..._ Is most intriguing._" He thought, his golden gaze sharp. His eyes drifted to Kasha, eyeing the strong way she held herself. She was not like most other women that he'd encountered.

She reminded him of Tsunade.

As that last thought crossed his mind, that grin widened.

_She reminded him of Tsunade._

The thought repeated, and only grew more satisfying to realize. Tsunade was far too noble, however. Kasha was far more treacherously insidious than that wench.

He enjoyed Kasha.

He enjoyed her intelligence, and her way of thought.

He was broken out of his own thought by Kasha's suddenly booming voice.

"Well hello there, my subjects. Your existence is something of historical value. You do know that, don't you?" She asked, awaiting a response. All fifty or so of them nodded, simultaneously responding with, "_Yes, mother. Our existence is meaningless without your order. We live to serve you, we live to be your extended arm across the continent, we live to be a tool to further you power._

_We are legion, for we are many._"

Kasha nodded, "Good. That's what I like to hear. Now, I would like you all to split into groups of seven. I'd like two original Jonin to accompany each team. Go."

As they all obeyed, the teams were split evenly into eight groups of ten ninja. One team per country.

Kasha's voice was exceedingly dominant over her pawns in front of her. "Now, I'd like you all to prepare to make the attacks on each individual country. I'm giving her an hour to prepare."

They all nodded, "_YES, MISTRESS!_"

Kasha turned her back on them and walked forwards, her hips effortlessly swaying as she did so. Orochimaru and Kabuto followed.

Orochimaru grimaced, "I don't approve of this. I've had little to no say in the operations here. I was under the impression that we were a _team_, Kasha?"

Kasha stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the snake man, her eyes beaming with overwhelming satisfaction. She couldn't believe that she'd finally achieved this.

_How would Lunar feel about all of this?_

Kasha felt her heart pang with pain as the question graced her mind.

_You fool, what would Lunar think of what you've become?!_

Kasha was about to open her mouth to respond to Orochimaru, but for the first time ever, Orochimaru witnessed a fault in Kasha's persona. Something had cracked her. Her eyes lost their confidence for a brief moment, being replaced with sorrow as they glued to the ground. Kabuto didn't know what to make of it. How could this woman be upset right now?

Orochimaru merely observed, and smirked to himself.

Human beings were such fragile creatures.

Kasha quickly composed herself, and replied. "Well, you need to understand that I've never worked with anyone in my entire life. I'm not used to this. And I'm fairly certain that you aren't either."

His eyes narrowed, "If it weren't for me, my dear, you would still be existing within a rock as petty chakra. Would you like to return to that rock, for the rest of eternity? I didn't assume so. So I'd prefer that you give _me _some of the power before we attack the continent together."

Kasha's lip twitched, and she could feel anger boil up in her.

"Ah, so you've taken a liking to threatening me, have you? Do you expect that it'll have some sort of effect on me? It won't. I'm not one of your pathetic little pawns that would bend over backwards for your will. You don't intimidate me, Orochimaru, and you _never _will. Know that."

Kasha's voice was absolutely laced with the most potent of venom. It, however, didn't sting Orochimaru in the slightest. He merely chuckled, getting quite the kick out of her words. His words surprised Kasha.

"It seems that I underestimated you."

Kasha had been quite confused.

"... Excuse me?"

"What, does _that _offend you as well? Would you prefer that I return to my normality of underestimating you?"

Kasha narrowed her eyes at the snake, "Only a fool underestimates me. I was merely surprised to hear that from you."

He looked off, "It seems that you're far more... Substantial... Than I first perceived. I'll be having quite the fun with you, my dear."

She raised an arched eyebrow. "Substantial, hm? Interesting adjective. You... It seems that I may have mutually underestimated you as well, snake. However... I have yet to see your true strength." She thought for a minute, then opened her mouth and the precise moment that Orochimaru had. Both of them, at the same time, vocalized,

"Perhaps we should spar."

Once they'd both realized they'd spoken at the same time, Kasha chuckled, while Orochimaru smirked. They both nodded, Kasha saying, "So be it. We have forty minutes to kill before we both invade the continent together, why not spar?"

Orochimaru's grin should have been tattooed to his face. "I assure you, you'll fall to me power."

"You don't have a demon in you, buddy."

"Which only makes me more powerful, because _I _do not _need _to rely on the power of a demonic entity sealed within me for power. I naturally am superior."

Kasha cocked her head to the side ever so slightly, "Oh, is that so? And what exactly are you implying? You're in for quite the surprise, snake. I assure you. You're assumptions of me are foolish."

"We shall see, wolf woman."


End file.
